Rotwood The Villian Wait What?
by Dpbuckeye
Summary: Rotwood said he would expose Jake and it looks like that is coming true. But what does Rotwood plan to do with the magical creatures.
1. Exposed

Rotwood the Villain. Wait What?

Summery : Rotwood said he would expose Jake and it looks like that is coming true. But what does Rotwood plan to do with the magical creatures.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. I own nothing got that nothing.

Jake felt his muscles move his wings up and down and finally thrust him into the air. He was on a patrol of New York City tonight. It was more for pleasure than his duty. Jake loved flying. It had become part of him this past year and so had his other powers. He loved that he was a dragon and loved that there was something magical about him. Not everyone was so accepting of his magical qualities.

Principal Rotwood was a strange to say the least. He believed in magical creatures and even knew some. He didn't want to make friends with one, but to capture one and show off to everyone that he discovered magical creatures. Rotwood was adding a few last touches to his huge robot bug then he let it fly out his window. "tomorrow they will know. They will all know," mumbled Rotwood as he drifted off to sleep.

Restless students squirmed in their seats watching Principal Rotwood talk in a huge school meeting. Trixie turned to Spud. " hey have you seen Jake today," asked Trixie.

" No I think he has dragon business to deal with," answered Spud.

Oh if Spud knew how right he was. Jake's casual flight turned duty when Rotwood's giant bug came into the picture. He thought it was a magical creature and began chasing it all night. Now he was tired and intent on catching that bug. The bug took a sharp turn and flew into the school. Jake to tired to relies this flew in after it. The bugs flies into the auditorium and Jake flies in after it in front of the whole school. Then the bug turned on Jake and shot him with a strong electrical shock. The shock combined with exhaustion sent Jake falling to the stage. He hit the stage with a sickening thud. Jake felt his claws become fingers. His red scales become clothing and his wings and tail disappear into nothingness. He hadn't intended it , but he had turned human in front of the whole school. A gasp from the student body was the last thing Jake before he blacked out.

So how do you like it. Please respond I don't care if you hate. I just want to know what other people think of my story.


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Am Drag or anything like that.**

Jake opened his eyes slowly wondering where he was. Then the days events came flooding back to him. He was in a small circular cage with Rotwood looking down at him. Jake felt a metal collar around his neck. "Like the collar. It will admit an electrical shock, so you will do as I say," said Rotwood. "Like at our first press conference this afternoon."

"What do you mean by first? You can't keep me forever," asked Jake.

"Oh I can and I will," replied Rotwood. "Wow look at the time. We better be getting to that press conference." Rotwood loaded Jake on to a truck and drove to a news studio. Then he rolled Jake and his cage inside where Rotwood was shown to the stage.

Then the press conference started. "This might look like a boy to you, but he is more then what meets the eyes," started Rotwood. "Now it will show you what I mean." Rotwood pushed a button on a remote that Jake didn't notice that he had.

An electrical shock emitted from Jake's collar ran threw his body. He tried to resist the urge to turn into his dragon form. He wouldn't give Rotwood the satisfaction of exposing him in front of all these people. Being tricked was one thing, but to do it willingly was a whole other story. The pain was unbearable though and Jake did as he was bid.

The crowd gasped and reporters started asking a million questions a minute. All poor Jake could do was stand there with his hands around the bars of the cage and look depressed. Rotwood eagerly answered all the questions that were thrown out at him.

One question stood out for Jake. "What do you plan to with all the magical creatures," a reporter asked.

"First we will catch all of them. Then we will use them as are slaves for we are surely superior to them," replied Rotwood. What shocked Jake wasn't Rotwood's answer, but the response from the audience. They were accepting Rotwood's answer, ever last one of them. He knew Rotwood was crazy, but didn't these people understand how wrong that was.

The press conference ended with Jake still in disbelieves. Jake was brought back to Rotwood's garage where he was to sleep in.

The next month this is how Jake lived. Waking up early, going to conferences and finally going to sleep in his dingy cage. The capturing of magical creatures was really fast considering they just found out about them. It only took them a month to capture most of the creatures. Everywhere a person looked you could see a pixie being shoved into a cage or a unicorn being put into a halter and lead along. With so many ways the creatures were being captured the only thing they had in common was that each and every one of them when captured got a shiny shock collar placed around their necks. Once caught they got to go to a training place for magical creatures to be trained. After the one month when Jake had already been to every news place at least twice he was sent there to.

Jake was shoved into a cage as the guard walked away. He turned around slowly sensing there were other things in this cage besides him. What Jake saw could only leave him with his mouth hanging wide open. "Gramps, Hailey, Fu! They got you to," asked Jake astonished.

"I'm afraid they have young one," replied Grandpa.

"I'm so sorry they I let them catch. This is all my fault," exclaimed Jake.

"It's not your fault. He tricked you," said Gramps in a soothing tone.

"How did they catch you? How did Dad take it? Why didn't they take Mom," asked Jake a million questions running through his head.

"Well in order. They made some magical creature detection devices. Dad was mad that we didn't tell him at first. Then he just got mad at the people for taking us. Mom doesn't have any powers so she would be useless for them," said Hailey in her know it all voice.

"This is touching in all, but what are we supposed to do now," asked Fu dog.

"I guess all we can do ids wait and see," answered Gramps.

Then a man passed by and slipped some food for the three dragons's and dog's dinner. "Eww this stuff is gross. It's even worse then school's," complained Jake.

"Eat up this is all we get and then we have to go to sleep," said Grandpa.

They ate in silence. Then they cuddled together and went to bed. The cage was cold, damp and no where to sleep but the floor. This was still okay with Jake and he didn't mind it in the least. He was with some of his family for the first time in a month. That's all that really mattered.

Ok that's it for the second part and remembers please review. Really review right now. Come on you can do it.


	3. Rotwood in love

**AN: Thanks to Worker72 for the Idea of this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Am Drag Trixie Spud Rotwood or any other thing from American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Chapter 3**

Rotwood woke with a start in the middle of the night. Sweat dripped down his face. He had had the same nightmare since a week after he exposed Jake. It always started the same him on the coach watching a movie with his girlfriend Sun Park. He would turn to look at her and in her place was a horrible dragon. When he woke that painful memory always came back to him. It would play over and over in his head until he finally fell back to sleep to be woken again by the same nightmare.

He was having another date with his girlfriend. Sun Park had been his girlfriend when he finally had the courage to ask her out a year ago. They were watching a ninja movie on the couch together. She was not talking much, but he had thought she was just really into the movie, nothing to worry about. Half way through the movie she had looked at him and asked,"Why did you expose Jake."

"Because," he had answered," I needed to expose him. Dragons are veil creatures and need to be controlled. Don't worry about though. I'm a magical creature expert."

"Dragons are veil you say. They need to be controlled. You are not a magical creature expert either. Why then would you not relies that your girlfriend was a Dragon," yelled Sun. Then what she did next still amazed him. She turned into a dragon.

"You're a dragon," was all he could mumble out. He did the only thing he could do. He threw a phoenix hair net on her that he had forced out of Jake to learn they turn dragons powerless. And that's what happened her ugly dragon form turned into the beautiful human form that he had learned to love.

Yes had learned to love her over the past year. He had loved everything about her, her hair, her voice, her patient nature, and the way she was so kind and caring. Then he had found out that she was a dragon a fifthly disgusting dragon. He could never love a dragon.

He packed in his car and drove to the magical creature center. He took her out of the car and walked her into the old prison changed to become a different kind of prison. He found an empty cage a shoved her into it. Then he left the horrible place.

He had to keep to keep strong. It had been a month since he had put her into that place. He had a plan and he had to stick to it. He couldn't let love get into the way. When had love done anything good? It didn't pay the bills, or give anyone fame and fortune. No, it just got into the way. It made strong people become weak. It only hurt the person who was a fool enough to fall into it.

He should be over it by now. He had had plenty of things like this happen before. First, that sewing dummy, but really that was just un alive object. Then there was Gretel. He had got out of his depression in a week. It had been three weeks since his loss of Sun.

He had to stop thinking about to stop obsessing over it. She was a dragon a horrible veil dragon. He would never let his brain stump to so low as to love a dragon. To bad he couldn't control his heart.

**Thanks to all that reviewed and I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Training

**Ok here is the fourth chapter enjoy sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer If you hadn't figured out by now that I don't own American Dragon well just try to stay away from pointy objects.**

"Everyone up for the first day of lessons," said a scary looking guard.

"What lessons," asked Hailey.

"Lessons to get you ready to serve humans," grubbily replied the guard. The guard opened the door and led the magical creatures to the training facility. Around them were magical creatures of all shapes and sizes. A pixie here a troll there the only thing they shared was the depressed looks on their faces. Standing behind the podium was the teacher.

"The teacher is the Huntsman," exclaimed Jake," I thought he only wanted to hunt magical creatures."

"They do. I guess us under their control and people hating us are good enough for them," replied Grandpa.

"Quiet," yelled Huntsman," We are about to begin and I need a volunteer. How about the _American Dragon_?"

"Oh why me," mumbled Jake as he walked to the podium.

"Now the first and most important rule is you will do what humans tell you to like this one will," said Huntsman," Now change into a dragon." Jake didn't change. He had learned that it was best not to fight and just do what people ordered him to do, but he couldn't do it in front of the magical community. He would never embarrass himself like that. The Huntsman knew he wouldn't give into him before he even told him to. He just wanted to give payback to him for all the times he had beaten him in battle. Revenge is always best served cold. Huntsman pushed a button on a remote. Jake felt that strong electrical shock that he had learned to loaf and did as he was told. "Now now that's better. Magical creatures take this as a warning. If we can make a young dragon do as we say we can make you," said the Huntsman. Jake walked back to his family and turned into his normal human self.

The Huntsman started breaking the magical creatures up into groups and telling them the jobs they would train to and ultimately get. Like the trolls being bodyguards and the pixie doing house keeping. Fu was taken away and with a pack of talking dogs left with a member of the Huntsclan. After a couple minutes of chaos as the creatures left in their respective groups the room was left with only the dragons. Sun Park looking the most depressed at being in the awful place.

Huntsman walked over to the dragons with a sly smile growing on his face. "Well now it's your turns to learn what you will do," said Huntsman.

"You can't make us do anything if we don't want to," stated Hailey.

"You will be bodyguards and do random things around big buildings," said Huntsman acting like he hadn't heard what she said. "Sun Park you will work at the airport. Lao Shi you will work at the bank. Hailey Long will be working at the children's hospital. Ah and you Jake Long get the best job of all. You get to work at Millard Fillmore Middle School."

"What but that is my school," gasped Jake.

"No, that was your school. Dragons don't go to school. Now let's begin your training," said Huntsman.

Jake couldn't believe it he had to work at what should be his school. No, make that serve his school. Work would mean he got paid and do it on his own free will. How could he go to a school as a dragon? As a slave? Jake didn't have much time to think about it as he was whisked to training.

The first day of it Jake nearly fell asleep. Nearly meaning he did it 15 times in the one lesson and had to be painfully awakened with a shock which the Huntsman seemed to be a little trigger happy with it. Jake really couldn't help it though all he was talking about was the many many rules that he had to listen to. What teenager can really be expected to listen to a thing like that and not fall asleep?

The first lesson sadly was the best one of all. The other ones seemed to go down hill. He and his fellow dragons had to embarrassing stuff like get the Huntsman food and open the door. Jake made mistakes often and was shocked each time. He was also shocked many times when he was doing nothing wrong just so the Huntsman could shock him. After a painful month of training, mostly for Jake, the training was complete.

Jake woke up one morning with a jerk as it was his turn to leave and was the first one in his family to do so. Jake said a hurried goodbye as the Huntsman took Jake to his doom.

"Turn dragon. You know the rules. You must be in dragon form at all times when you are around humans," barked Huntsman. Jake reluctantly did as he was told and felt his fingers give away to claws and sprout wings and a tail. Somehow being in his dragon form didn't give him the same feeling as it used to. Then walking toward him Jake saw his lest favorite person with a smug smile on his face.

**I hope you like it and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. And please please reply even if it is to say I stink and should stop writing. **


	5. New job

**Hey I'm back so here comes chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Defiantly not American Dragon: Jake Long. I wish I did though.**

"Rotwood," growled Jake.

"Ah yes Jake nice to see you too," replied Rotwood. "Now we better hurry up school is going to start soon." Jake unwillingly followed Principal Rotwood up to the school. "Now your first job of the day is to guard the door. I have already told them that we had got a dragon so there should be no problems," explained Rotwood.

Jake stood on the doorstep with an annoyed expression on his face obliviously saying that he rather not be there. As the first kids came the seemed scared that there was a monster in front of their school then it seemed that the past months came back to them and they walked with their noses in the air trying to give the impression that they were superior to him. This just got on Jake's nerves and he had to use all his self control not to go rip them up into shreds. Jake couldn't see how they thought they were better then him. Everyone treated him like he was a piece of dirt and that it was a privilege for him to be guarding them.

Everyone to say except his friends, Trixie, Spud and Rose they were so excited to see that he was still alive and was just there. Then they seemed to remember what he was there for. "How's it going Jake? We are so glad that you're ok," said Trixie.

"I was mad that the Huntsclan was helping with this mess. It was just lucky that they wouldn't let kids help. Something about not wanting us to get hurt," said Rose.

"I'm glad to see you guys too. I just wish I didn't have to guard the school that I should be going to," replied Jake. Jake felt a shock go through his body and gave out a short yelp.

Rotwood casually walked up to his dragon and its friends. "Now now you know the rules. No making friends with the students," mockingly said Rotwood.

"You can't do that to him," yelled Spud.

"I can and I will. Now you guys better get to class or you will be late and I better not see you talking to my dragon or else," replied Rotwood. The three kids reluctantly dragged themselves to their classes.

Jake flew through the halls his wings felling good to be finally stretched after all this time. It still wasn't the same as flying in the open air with the sky over his head. He was supposed to make sure that no one skipped classes and act like a hall monitor. It was boring and there was no chance that that would happen today. Jake could tell that even though they acted superior they were still more or less scared of him and didn't want to make him mad.

He found himself flying to his first period class and wanting to go in there and learn. Even if they were boring classes at least the whole class was bored and he could use the junk to have a future. Now he was alone, bored, and didn't have a future to look forward to. Misery likes company.

Jake put his ear up to the door and started listening to the class. He was a far better student a dragon then as a kid. He did this for the rest of the day. Trying to actually learn what the teacher was teaching.

When the day had ended Jake flew to Principal Rotwood's office to learn his sleeping arrangements and get some food. "Here you are Jake," said Rotwood giving him a disgusting bowl of food.

"What is that," asked Jake looking at the bowl offered to him.

"Its food," replied Rotwood.

"I guessed that. What king of food," asked Jake getting annoyed?

"A special kind of dragon food," said Rotwood.

"That's not any kind of food. The food at the training center was better than this. Why can't I have cafeteria food," replied Jake.

"Well while you're my dragon you will eat what I tell you to," said Rotwood.

"I'm not your dragon," snapped Jake.

"Oh now that's were you are wrong. I bought you, so now you are mine. When you are done eating you will sleep in that," said Rotwood pointing to the oversized dog bead.

"Aw man! I have to sleep in that," complained Jake.

"Now don't try to leave while I'm gone. That collar has an electric fence on it," explained Rotwood as he walked out the door.

Jake ate his food if it really was food. He then transformed back into his normal his fingers coming back and his scales changing into his dirty clothes. It felt good to finally be human after a day of being dragon. The only bad part was his collar transformed to become smaller so it wouldn't fall off. Jake gingerly walked to his dog bed and turned around three times and laid down (if he was going to be treated like a dog he might as well play the part). Haunting thoughts surrounded Jake as he fell asleep. "I bought you, so now your mine."

**Hoped you enjoyed it next chapter coming soon and reviews are always appreciated **


	6. Bad Year

**Sorry it took me so long. I'm not going to lie and say I was busy. I was just lazy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned American Dragon Jake long would I be here? For you slow folks the answer is no.**

Jake woke up from sleep filled with nightmares to Rotwood calling his name. "Here's your breakfast now get ready the kids will be coming soon," ordered Rotwood. Jake hurriedly ate his breakfast, for lack of a better name, and transformed.

The dragon flew to his post and stood by waiting for his charges to file in. People didn't look scared when they saw him as the shock had warred of and acted like there was always a fire breathing reptile guarding the school. Trixie, Spud, and Rose walked by and sadness showed on there face. They did not speak to Jake ad obviously learned there lesson. Something told Jake that today was going to be a long day.

Lunch had come and the kids were rowdy, as usual. It seems that Brad was fighting a younger and smaller student. Jake had no choice but to fly over and stop it. "What's the matter here," said Jake in a ticked off voice.

"Nothing to do with you dragon go off and steal a maiden or something," replied Brad. This was the last straw for Jake as he picked up Brad by the scruff of his shirt.

"Actually this has everything to do with me. Now stop scaring this poor boy before I have to do something," sneered Jake. Before anything else could happen Jake felt a shock from that stupid collar and dropped Brad to the ground.

"No hurting the students," came from a shadow.

"But Principal Rotwood I'm supposed to stop fights."

"Yes but you are not to hurt the humans now apologize to the young master."

"But…"

"NOW!"

"I'm sorry for hurting you young m... master," choked out Jake.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," said Brad a smile growing on his face.

To resist the urge to punch that smile off of Brad's face Jake went over to his post (a dog bed).

Then in between 5th and 6th period Jake saw Brad put someone into a locker. "You can't do that," yelled Jake.

"What are you going to do about it," asked Brad.

"Let's see I have sharp claws, pointy teeth and the ability to breathe fire," said Jake.  
"Well I can turn you in to Rotwood and get you shocked again."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I don't think you like being shocked much." Jake did the only thing he could. He gave in to Brad. "Isn't there more for you to say," asked Brad.

Jake gave him an angry glair. "Sorry for bugging you master," said Jake through gritted. Little did Jake know that this was only going to be the start of his problems for a long while.

"I can't let you keep the magical creatures alive," said Huntsman.

"I guess you can do what ever you want to do, but then I can do what ever I want to do. We wouldn't want that would we," threatened Rotwood.

"No we wouldn't want that," replied Huntsman.

"I'm glad we are in agreement," said Rotwood.

One year it had been one whole year since he had came to this horrid position. One year Jake had had to deal with Brad and Rotwood. One year since he had become a slave. A pet. Jake mused over the horrible anniversary of sorts as he watched the kids eating their lunches from his place in his dog bed curled up.

The cafeteria was in its normal dividedness. Jocks were eating at one table and motor heads were eating at another. There at his old table was his old friends and old girlfriend. He remembered those days of freedom but it didn't seem real to him. It was like he was seeing someone else's memories not his own. He had almost gotten used to his "job".

Yes, it was a boring job and he had to listen to people he despised. The free time torture to his mind as there was nothing for his paws to do or his mind to think. He at least got to see his old friends every day even though he couldn't talk to them and he got to spend time with kids his own age. No one really bothered him except Brad. They just treated him like a guard dog.

Great he was a comparing himself with a guard dog. He was curled up in a dog bed and there were those trips when the kindergarteners came to learn about him. He hated those trips they always at the end petted him. Didn't they understand he was a human too?

Human. He hadn't turned human for who knows how long. It was just easier to stay dragon. Jake couldn't stand when his collar got smaller. It always reminded him of the place he had landed and so if he stayed dragon he wouldn't feel that. Jake had even gotten used to walking on all fours when he wasn't flying. He wasn't even completely sure if he could still turn human. Was it even possible for him to go back to his firmer life?

He hadn't seen his family for the whole year either. His sister and grandpa were still working like him. His mom and dad Jake couldn't stand the thought of. He never got to see his dad's reaction. He had never got to say sorry to his dad for lying to him. The both of them must be in shambles. They had had there whole family taken from them. I only he could see his….

"Jake" Jake had gotten disturbed from his thinking by Rotwood calling his name. "You are needed for the group of kindergarteners here."

Jake stretched as he got out of his resting spot and slowly made his way to were the voice coming from. Jake's only thought was, "Not those little kids he hated those little kids."

**There you go and again sorry for the wait. Reviews are nice all you have to do is press that button in the corner.**


	7. Capture

**Sorry it's been a while. Wow doesn't seem I say that every time I update. I have to get better at that. Also I can't remember the chancellors names so they will be A and B. A is a girl and B is a boy. If you know the names from show or have names for them could you please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Can't think of a witty banter that says I don't own American Dragon Jake Long and don't sue me.**

"We've been hiding for over a year now," stated chancellor A.

"What can we do? There are only two of us and much more of them," asked chancellor B.

"We are going to get some help," determined A.

"And just who do you have in mind."

"Were going to get the person who got us into this mess, the American Dragon"

amamamamamammaamammaamamammamamamamammaamamamamamamamamma

"He is in here. We better hurry," said A. B uses his claws to unlock the front door and they both fly down the halls heading for the principal's office.

Once they got there they see Jake sound asleep lying in his dog bed. This shocks the two chancellors. They knew that magical creatures were treated like slaves, but not animals. B finally getting over the shock of the sight that lay before them started tapping Jake to wake him up. "Just two more minutes master. The stupid kindergarteners can wait," said a still obviously asleep Jake.

"Get up. We are trying to rescue you," growled A.

"What? But how I thought all the dragons were captured," asked Jake.

"No time for questions. We have to go," said B.

"I can't," said Jake.

"You want to stay here as somebody's pet," asked B.

"No of course not the collar stops me from getting out," explained Jake.

"Well let's get it off then," said A finally noticing the shiny silver collar that ran around the dragon's neck. They both started starching it with there claws and finally with some fire got the collar off. As the metal clinched on the floor Jake rubbed his neck where the collar had been glad that it was finally off. The pleasure didn't last long as a shrill alarm went through the air.

Within seconds the windows and doors shut tight. Minutes later huntsclan cronies and Rotwood show up. Sphinx hair nets are thrown on the dragons. "Well what do we have here? Three naughty dragons trying to escape, we can't have that now can we," mocked Rotwood.

"We will never be your slaves," yelled B.

"You'll be my slaves and be as good as your friend over there," said Rotwood as he went over to Jake and pulled the net off from over him. "You look horrible in human form. I've almost forgotten how you look in that state. Change back." Jake meekly did as he was told not liking the unfamiliar feeling of being human. Rotwood bent over Jake's bent down head which was staring at the floor and put a new collar on.

"How could you just let him do that," asked chancellor A as she and B were being fitted with collars and taken away. Jake could just sit there looking all the more animal like and not make eye contact.

amamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamam

"Good job Rotwood you caught two more dragons today," said Rotwood talking to himself as he got ready for bed. He said it was a good job, but he didn't feel it. The last dragon he had caught was Sun. "Oh Sun why did you have to be a dragon," mused Rotwood. "Maybe I should stop this. No, one good dragon is no exception. It's working so well look at Jack he is a docile as a house pet. Besides I'm in to far now."

Elsewhere Jake too was thinking as he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. "I gave in just like that. I didn't even put up a fight," mumbled Jake. "I keep acting like a pet. I was human first and I lost that part of me. I'll get it back though that and my freedom!"

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really really sorry that it took me forever to update I had school , laziness set in, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what should happen, stupid writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon I wish I did but alas I don't.**

"Guys over here," whispered Jake to his friends. They were in the basement of the school during lunch trying to talk. Seeing as the basement isn't a place you spend a lot of time at they were safe from anyone catching them breaking the rules.

"We are so glad we can finally talk to you. We really have missed you," said Rose.

"I have missed you to Rose."

"Not to disturb a love fest but I think we should get to business," interrupted a rather annoyed Trixie.

"Oh right," said Jake blushing. "Here's the plan."

"Oh Jake time to get up," called Rotwood. He waked into his office expecting to see his dragon sleeping in its bed. What he saw was not really that picture of perfection. There was defiantly his dragon, no doubt about that. The fact that there was an army of magical creatures behind him was the thing that took the breath out of Rotwood. "What? How? Who," said a very confused principal.

"We want are freedom back and we are prepared to fight for it," answered Jake standing in front of the mob. Rotwood ran as fast as he could to the front door trying to get help. He needed the huntsclan and he needed them now. No way could he fight a group of magical creatures. He could barely stand his ground against a disgruntled pixie. He whipped out his cell phone and called for back up lots and lots of back up. Outside was another surprise. There were more magical creatures waiting for him. His crisis just became a rebellion.

Rotwood didn't have to wait long for the huntsclan to come and help him. The outside of the school was a battle field and both sides were doing pretty good. A troll was punching huntsclan members down. Mermaids were being thrown around by their tales and looking worse for wear. "Hey Principal Rotwood having fun yet," came a voice behind him.

"J-Jake," stuttered Rotwood.

"The one and only."

"Can't we put this behind us?"

"What do you think?" Jake lunged at Rotwood pulling his hands tight behind his back. Jake looked around and it seemed that the magical creatures were winning. Now that he had the leader it was as good as done the magical creatures had won.

It was a rather strange sight as the magical creatures marched down the street with their prisoners in tow. They headed to the state house for the magical creatures to have a trail for the guilty party and decide what to do next. Everyone was there humans and creatures alike. News vans were outside watching and reporting everything. Humans couldn't do anything but listen to hear there fate. The huntsclan was defeated and most importantly the leader was. They were helpless and could only help that they were forgiving.

"First up to trail Mr. Hans Rotwood."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all that replyed and yelled at my sorry behind to put this up. I am here to aunnoce that this is the end of the Fic you can imagine what happens after this or you can read Luiz4200 sequeal Humanity on Trail. Sporry but I am bored of the story and truthfully its not that bad of an ending place.**


End file.
